Nemain Bonez
Commander of |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= Fushoku |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Nemain Bonez (ボネスネメーン, Bonesu Nemēn) is a Demon currently operating in the continent of . Born in Tehom to a Bonez father and a demon mother, she would be taught independence early when both parents perished from the cannibalizing tendencies of the Bonez line. After executing the murderer accidentally, the child would wander the vast expanses of her home world, nearly dying on several occasions as she grabbled with the "might is right" and "life is for the strong, death is for the weak" mentality of the various demons she encountered. Slowly building a reputation over a century and a half of living, she would stumble upon a passageway between her home and another world: . Upon taking it, she would be thrust into a new existence, coming to grips with new people and races before succumbing to Bonez tendencies in Minstrel, where the locals tried to kill her and she responded in kind. However, she would find reprieve in an island across the sea. Her timing couldn't be more perfect; a young queen in need of allies and a method of clearing out corruption soon put Nemain to use. Her talent for murder would catch the eye of another, with the latter formally recruiting the Bonez woman into the guard. Though she retains her pastime in an official . When not on official guard duties, she functions as the Dikastís (判断, Hanban) of Sophia's prison, home to troublesome figures either in rehabilitation or perceived as a threat to well-being and security. Appearance Personality When first approached, Nemain appears as an easy-going, if quiet individual. She's the type who rarely, if ever initiates conversation, waiting for others to start before joining in. This is due in large part to her upbringing; losing her parents at a young age in the madness of the underworld while learning to murder before meeting others led to a prevailing social awkwardness. While she would love to take part in casual conversation, the woman simply does not know how to; at least not well enough to initiate. Such difficulties have often resulted in escalating situations where she either nearly died or someone else ended up dead; occasionally both would happen. Her commonly brooding facial expression doesn't help matters; nor does her undeniable affinity for murder. Together, they naturalize her loner mentality, making it appear as if she prefers the company of herself. This has led to a peculiar if enduring fascination with the reigning Queen. After learning of the various misfortunes the Queen Adriane had suffered at the hands of her family, the court, and slave traders, Nemain began to wonder why this young woman with the weight of ruling on her shoulders managed to socialize so easily; in her mind the Queen should have been a somber mess. The lacuna would only begin to be bridged as Nemain learned what relationships are; the familial, the friendly, the romantic among others. She would realize that she wanted those too. The queen reaching out to her and talking to the executioner person to person would only intensify this desire as the ruler took a genuine interest in Nemain, her passions, and her idiosyncrasies. Talking person to person has caused Nemain to attempt to do the same with others, hoping to expand her horizon. Since that day and several subsequent conversations, it's noted that Nemain has developed feelings for the woman; when around the queen, the brooding expression and quiet air that seem all pervading fade with the passing wind. In their stead is an individual commonly found blushing in the queen's presence, with an openness and warmth largely disconcerting for those used to her intimidating guise. She is shown to blush especially hard when complimented by the queen, appearing as "a maiden in love". This cheerful temperament inspired by Adriane's presence will often carry over into other conversations, presenting an altogether different "Nemain". Though it will subsequently fade as the queen leaves or turns her attention to other affairs. Complicating this attraction is the presence of the queen's consort and their children. Nemain is shown to be ambivalent regarding the three; one hand, she is beginning to grasp just how important they are to Adriane and in a lesser sense the queendom. Even the demoness can see how the queen relaxes around them, and is truly in a joyous state of affairs; on the other hand, Nem sees the three of them as obstacles preventing her from winning the queen's heart. Their continued existence making the chances of doing so more difficult with each passing day. Nevertheless, a threat to the consort and the twins is a threat to the queen; to speak of harming them or to act on such inclinations means ending your life impaled on the end of crystal. Nemain has no patience for such talk; indeed, she's personally eliminated those who tried on repeated occasions. History Molded For Murder Crystal Palace New Beginnings Curse & Abilities Demon Physiology: Curse Fushoku (腐食, Fushoku; lit. "Corrosion"): Trivia *She is based on the ubiquitous Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill.